Memories and moments
by dancinginthesun
Summary: Summary: a collection of channy one shots in collaboration with @love pitchperfect hungergames on IG
1. Chapter 1

Memories and moments

Chapter one- sonny in the rainy

Sonnys POV

I stepped outside into the rain, swiftly popping my umbrella up. While I Walked along the street my only source of shelter just felt like taking off and ditching me and getting me drenched in the soaking rain. I walked miserably though the wetness of the rain.

'Seriously big guy! Why'd you have to make it rain today!' I screamed up at the sky, looking like I expected an answer...

'SONNY!' A voice said out of nowhere. 'Woah this is freaky are you really there? Well of course youre there but your actually talking to me?!' I screamed to the murky grey sky.

"No sonny it's me, CHAD!" The person yelled, which I'm now think is chad, "chad? Chad who?" I asked forgetting everything I knew for a minute.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Do you know anyone else called chad?! Cause I thought my name was pretty rare! Not like Z-" I cut off the three named jerkthrob before he could start talking about how much he hated Zac Efron.

"What do you want chad!" I asked, annoyed, "get in my car!" He replied quickly.

"Are you trying to kidnap me cause if you're t-" "Just get in my car!" Chad demanded, not giving me a choice. Well this was weird, did he care or something or was he trying to kidnap me. Probably the first. I think...

I simply said "No." And began to walk away. "Sonny your gonna catch a cold and if you get a cold I-I" "you what. chad?!" I smiled, I had a feeling I was going to win this fight.  
"I won't have anyone to argue with. duh..." Chad said but there was something in his bright blue eyes I couldn't place.

I stared at him for awhile, carefully examining every part of his face. Sometimes I wonder why I hate that guy, he's hot!

Wait what!  
I don't like chad!  
I don't like chad!  
I don't like chad!  
I DON'T LIKE CHAD!  
I mentally screamed at myself.

"Earth to sonny?" I heard snapping me back to reality, "sorry I just-" "got lost in my eyes?" chad smirked as he cut me off. "NO!" I lied as my voice got high "I mean, no I was just..." I lowered my voice "Daydreaming about..." I trailed off thinking if an answer.

"UNICORNS!" I blurted out of nowhere, ha ha chad see what you make of that! (I'm an idiot ]: ) "Sonny, sonny I was joking no need to make a big deal about it. Just get in my car, it's pouring!". "No. And you know why? Cause I don't want to be anywhere near you! I hate you!" I lied a lot in that sentence while I screamed at him out of frustration. Why did I say that?! I feel really guilty now as the look on his face went from annoyed to disappointed then to miserable. Its almost ad if he cared? Well I think or maybe I'm just seeing things he would never feel the same way as me...

Chads POV

I saw sonny staring at me with a sorry look on her face well anyway she should be sorry! NOBODY makes Chad Dylan cooper sad OR forgets his name OR cuts him off. ESPECIALLY a Random. I was about to drive away in anger and maybe in sadness but then I looked back at sonny.

Her pretty hair had been soaked and shivering from the cold, she looked kinda cute and innocent- "stupid cute" I muttered, hoping she didn't hear me.  
"What was that chad?" Crap.

"Err nothing..." I said quickly, "okayyyy?...". "Anyway sonny I'm not letting you stay out here and catch a cold!" I told her. "Its fine chad" sonny began to walk away.

Determined, I hopped out from the car (that was nice of me cause I'd get my hair wet! And that is a big deal!) "sonny wait!" I called. "What chad!" Replied sonny rudely.

"Just please? I don't want you to get ill and if you do I'll blame myself!" I yelled after her, running until she finally gave in.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Why do we do this?

Sonnys POV

"You made me get my hair wet! You owe me!"Complained chad laughing.

I started to think about what chad had said earlier 'stupid cute' did he think I was cute? Ok this is weird.

I stared at him trying to judge the expression on his face though It was hard to concentrate as I was frozen from the cold. "Sonny your shivering!" Said chad worried... WORRIED?

"Do you want my jacket?" he asked "no thanks." What is up with him today!? Just then chad stopped the car, took off his jacket and wrapped it around me... This is weird.

"Thanks?" I answered politely but confused, "chad why are you helping me".  
"What? Can't I help my enemy?!"  
Smirked chad.  
We sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes until I heard: "Oh we're at your apartment"

"Thanks" I smiled and walked off to my apartment wondering what he ment earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - sleepless in hollywood

**Disclaimer:  
Sonny: Emily and angel don't own me!  
Chad: or me (No one owns CDC I'm way too awesome ;)  
Zora: or me (leave me alone!)  
Tawni: or me  
Me: tawni your supposed to say something after that  
Tawni: do you want me to do the disclaimer or not?  
Me: fine... Ok Nico go for it!  
Nico: or me (but maybe if they did I would get a girlfriend ]:)  
Grady: or me (i think...)  
Me: I think you get it...**

MeMoRiEsAnDmOmEnTs

The So random and Mackenzie falls cast we're having a 'bonding' holiday in Peru.  
Unfortunately for sonny, they were having a movie night and her friends and the Mackenzie falls cast chose a horror movie, she hated horror movies.

"Ok, everybody this movie has been banned in 47 countries..." Zora informed the casts, "and were going to watch it!" she continued with an evil smile on her overly hyper face.

Sonny looked at Zora's DVD terror stricken, the cover was horrifying, it consisted of three young girls being attacked with the hollywood sign. She pulled the movie from the eleven year olds hands and read the summary on the back, hoping for it to be less gory.

_Los Angeles Nightmare,  
Cora, Evie and holly arrive in Hollywood expecting to have fun, meet celebrities and go to the beaches but when they come across an evil spirt of some sort seems to be following them leaving a trail of victims behind them-_

Sonny tore her eyes away from the back of the DVD case not wanting to read anymore of the description. Her face got paler and paler every minute before the movie commenced.

She shuffled over to the sofa to find only one space left. Next to Chad.

"Sonny." Chad said coldly as this whole night was caused by an argument between the two.

"Chad." Sonny spat back, and sat between Chad and a girl from the falls named Isabelle, she had sleek black hair and piercing green eyes. Surprisingly she smiled at Sonny instead of rudely glaring.

"Sonny!" Screamed Tawni from the opposite side of the room, "There's a space beside Zora unless you wanna sit beside _Chad_ though the whole movie!"

Normally sonny would move but the little voice inside her head told her to stay and being the goody two shoes she is, listened (even though it was just her conscience)

"No thanks Tawni, i'll just stay here!" Tawni looked at the brunette weirdly.

"Anyway we're supposed to be bonding!" Sonny said covering up her mishap.

"Or do you just want some of this!" Asked Chad from beside her gesturing to himself.

"No I don't! URGH, your so full of yourself!" Sonny screeched a little too loud therefor earning weird looks from the other casts.

"Sonny, calm down I was just joking!"

"I knew that" (she didn't)

"Good!" shouted chad beginning their little thing.

"Good!" the so random girl spat back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

MeMoRiEsAnDmOmEnTs

The movie had finally begun and both casts were slumped on the couches in the dark waiting for the boring intro to end.

Except Sonny

No, she decided she was going fall asleep at the lesser scary start of the film so she didn't need to experience the horror part of the horror movie.

It so didn't work

Meanwhile Chad stared at the terrified Sonny, getting a strange urge to comfort her.  
"RARRH!" Went the monster on the screen hurtling toward the camera, Sonny shrieked in fear and clung onto Chad's arm.

A few moments later she realised what she was doing and backed away from Chad, cheeks blushing furiously.

"Sorry..." She said quietly, her face still tinted pink with embarrassment.  
"It's fine" Chad stared in her eyes, getting hypmotized By her big brown eyes

Suddenly the monster devoured its next victim leaving sonny shivering and buring her head Into Chad's chest for the remainder of the movie.

The weird thing was that she felt oddly safe in his arms as If he'd defend her from anything that came her way. But what she didn't know was that chad felt similar, wanting to protect her, pulling her close when she was scared.

It felt right, to both of them, silently comforting each other.

Chad looked down at the shaking girl in his arms, pulling her closer and smiled, she looked too cute.

"Stupid cute" he mumbled, quietly, hoping to not have a repeat of the rain incident... (A/N: I really don't know what to call it!)

MeMoRiEsAnDmOmEnTs

After the movie Sonny lay wide eyed in her bed, not able to sleep, tossing and turning at the memories of the movie.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it...?" Sonny asked shakily,

"It's only me" the voice behind the door said.

"Who are you?" she questioned,

"I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Seriously Munroe this is the second time this week!"

"Oh... I'm sorry it's just that I keep thinking its the guy from the movie..."

"The movie you spent clinging onto me!" The blond actor said smirking, "Just open the door"

Sonny swung the door open and glared at Chad.

"I wasn't 'clinging onto you'!" Sonny shouted, turning around,  
"Come in!" She said motioning to Chad to enter.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not... Telling myself that- I'm - I'm - telling YOU that!" Sonny retorted badly.

"Whatever. Anyway I'm just checking if your ok, you looked kinda shaken up after the film"

'_Chad? Caring? About someone not called chad Dylan cooper_?' Thought sonny.  
"I'm fine" sonny told the drama snob thinking something wasn't right.

"Ok ill just be leaving then-"

"WAIT!" Yelled sonny

"Oh is wittle sonny Scawed?" Chad teased re-entering the room

"A little..." Chad walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug

"Sorry, but I promise no-ones going to hurt you." Sonny smiled up at the blue eyed jerkthrob

"That's oddly sweet of you" she smiled her unique sonny smile.

Chad stared into space thinking about when they watched the movie, it confused him, he had a small she didn't sit beside him to bond...

"CHAAAAD?" Said sonny waving a hand in his face.

"What?" He asked not noticing he was staring at her.

"Your staring at me!?" Sonny informed Chad angrily,

"Oh..." He averted his eyes and the blond's cheeks grew red with embarrassment,

"Sorry"

"It's o- AAHHH!" Sonny screamed clinging onto chad.

"What is it? Are you ok?" The Mackenzie falls actor asked protectivly.

"I thought- the movie... C-Can you stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Ok" Chad smiled and approached Sonny's (well the hotel's) bed.

Chad lay down unsurely on Sonny's bed beside the shivering Random, pulling her closer.

The weird thing was, it felt perfect.

**A:N : hope you liked it! Or at least read it... It's not too good since I was editing it in math with my iPod in my pencil-case... (I haven't done math in two weeks and btw this is Emily's friend updating on this. I used to co-own this account and I'm love_pitchperfect_hungergames on IG. I'm going to co-write some stories! Hope you like my writing style and follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
